Peter Parker (Earth-2301)
, | Relatives = Kiri (mother, estranged) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt, deceased) Venom (cousin) | Universe = Earth-2301 | BaseOfOperations = Central Parker, Manhattan, New York, Earth-13; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Shaved Bald) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American; Japanese | MaritalStatus = Dating | Occupation = Adventurer; former vigilante, student | Education = Midtown High School | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Ben Dunn; Tommy Ohtsuka | First = Marvel Mangaverse: Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Peter Parker is a member of the ninja clan called the Spider-Clan and was trained in their ways by his Sensei. He became the last member of the Spider-Clan when his Uncle was killed by Venom, who was an underling of the Kingpin. This leaves Peter with thoughts of revenge, so he trains in secret so that he can gain the strength to get revenge for the death of Ben. After his first outing in the Mangaverse, Spider-Man met Black Cat, and the Venom symbiote. This Venom doesn't seem to be the same as the one who killed Ben and is of mystical route coming from an "evil clan" that seems to be the counterpart to Spider-Man's own clan. He also meets Norman Osborn. Spider-Man gained the ability to shoot webs which surprises him entirely. He becomes the object of Black Cat's affection although she is later revealed to be in league with Nick Fury and it is unrevealed what her true feelings for Spider-Man are. Much more eventful is the feelings for Mary Jane Watson who becomes Spider-Woman and starts training with Spider-Man in the ways of the Spider-Clan. Peter eventually retired from being Spider-Man and left the clan, settling down with Mary-Jane. One year later, he received a vision of Aunt May and a warning from Venom while meditating. Journeying to the temple of the Spider-Clan, he saw a vision of Uncle Ben telling him to enter the temple. Before he could follow, he was confronted by Venom, who told him his warning had meant to stay away. When Peter insisted on entering the temple, Venom attacked and was about to kill him before being webbed up by multiple Spider-Men, Women, and Girls who emerged from the temple and asked Peter to join them. Spider-Man appeared alongside Spider-Man (Earth-616), Spider-Girl (Earth-616), Spider-Woman (Earth-65), and two other Japanese Spider-Men. He later consoled Takuya over the loss of his robot, Leopardon. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616; with the exception that this Spider-Man is able to produce his own webs. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Able to lift up to 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = While in his own series he is stated to live in America and in ''Spider-Verse'' #1 he is recruited by several Spider-Men and Women, in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #12 it's stated that Spider-Man (Earth-616), Spider-Girl (Earth-616), Spider-Woman (Earth-65) found him in his Earth's version of Japan and recruited him. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Mangaverse Spider-Man }} Category:Japanese Category:Ninjas Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Parker Family Category:Organic Webbing Category:Spider-Verse Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Dating Characters Category:Shaved Hair Category:Spider-Army (Peter Parker's) (Multiverse) members